


so tell me how it really went down

by armillarysphere



Series: in the village [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike tells Jeff what he got up to with Tazer after the gold medal ceremony.</p><p>AKA Mike Richards has a fucking filthy mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so tell me how it really went down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theellibu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/gifts), [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).



> Uh. This is what happens when my sleep deprived and alcohol-addled brain watches videos of Richie and Tazer stood together during the medals ceremony. Enjoy?

Jeff isn't sure who brought it up, and he can't really think straight right now so he'll let it go for the moment, but he reckons it has to have been Richie. Really. Jeff isn't likely to have started a conversation that included any of the words "I fucked Jonny Toews at the Olympics". Mostly because he hadn't - Richie had.

Richie who is currently telling Jeff all about it, in that filthy, graphic way that only Richie can pull off without sounding like a complete douche. No, it's only serving to make Jeff hotter, quite apart from the fact that Richie is fucking him into the mattress while he talks.

"Fuck," Jeff breathes, closing his eyes. He reaches down and squeezes his dick, staving off the urge to come for another few minutes.

"...God, I wish you'd been there, Carts. Fuck," Richie groans the last word, his hand finding Jeff's and adding more pressure around the base before dragging slowly up to the tip. Jeff can't help the noise he makes as a result but he is way past caring.

"What - what would you need me for?"

"I woulda made him fuck your mouth, or no - no you should've fucked his. Fuck, yeah, Carts. That woulda been some fucking celebration," Richie drops his head down onto Jeff's shoulder, mouthing at his sweaty skin for a second before continuing, "and he was up for fucking anything that night."

Jeff shudders despite himself, imagining watching Richie fuck Jonny like that, getting his hands twisted in Jonny's hair, holding him still and fucking into his mouth, past those stupid red lips of his. He's always biting them; Jeff wishes he wouldn't notice so much.  
And Richie would have his hands gripping tight onto Jonny's hips, sinking into his ass, leaving bruises for the morning. Jeff knows - he's going to have the same bruises tomorrow.

"Yes, shit," Jeff all but chokes when he tries to speak, voice cracking, sounding broken and turned on to his own ears. To Richie's too if the next sharp thrust is anything to go by. Jeff braces one hand on the wall behind his head to keep from braining himself on it. "Richie. Richie, c'mon."

"Yeah? Next - next time we'll share him. K-Kaner, too. Fuck some sense into him."

Jeff isn't sure that will really help but Richie is doing that thing with his fingers on the underside of his dick and Jeff can't do anything but moan and spill over his stomach and Richie's hand. "Mike, fuck, fuck, oh, fuck."

Richie strokes him through it, leaning in to kiss him sloppily, hips working harder and harder, making Jeff whimper the way only Richie can. 

"Fuck, Jeff, you - you look so fucking hot like this. God."

Jeff knows Richie's getting close when he stops being Carts and becomes Jeff for a minute. He wraps his legs as tight around Richie's waist as he can manage for being so boneless and fucks up onto Richie's dick as he thrusts a few final times. Then all Jeff can feel is the wet warm filling him, spilling down the backs of his thighs when Richie pulls his legs back down to the bed and slides out of him to then slither down the sheets.

"Did you do this for him? for Tazer?," Jeff asks breathlessly as Richie licks up the inside of his right thigh, eyes watching Jeff as he laps up their mingled come. Jeff shivers as Richie's tongue presses into him, his head shaking in answer to his question. 

"Good."


End file.
